


Damn It Sara

by cytheriafalas



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytheriafalas/pseuds/cytheriafalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Sara's "Imagine what I would've had to do if I found someone else's ID in that chopper" line. Sara does find someone else's ID and Runner Five has to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn It Sara

"Hey, Runner Five."

Runner Five had a whole three seconds of warning--the barely-there sound of a gun being drawn from a holster, the sound of the gun cocking--before he heard Sara's voice. Shit. He pretended he hadn't heard the gun, putting on a surprised expression when he turned around and saw Sara's gun pointed at his face.

"Whoa. What's this?"

"We need to have a bit of a talk. Take a seat."

Obediently Runner Five turned toward the direction she indicated. There was an up-ended log nearby and, most importantly, a solid, fist-sized rock just beside it. He stumbled as he went to sit down, catching himself with one hand over the rock. The stumble was a little too faked, but he didn't have that many other options. He'd thought he was going to have a little more time before he got caught.

"Doing okay there, Five?" Sara asked. The concern in her voice was as real as his fall.

"People pointing guns at my face is kind of a new experience for me," he said. That was a lie, actually. He was pretty familiar with the situation, but she didn't need to know that. "What's going on?"

"I found an ID in the chopper."

Double shit.

"I'm guessing... not mine?"

"It's the name you gave us. Travis Randall. But it's not your face."

No, it wouldn't have been. Travis Randall was a solid foot shorer than he was with curly red hair and a ridiculous amount of sun-burnt freckles. He looked like a twelve-year-old boy. Runner Five, well, didn't. He really should have put more thought into picking a name.

"That's impossible."

"Is it?" Sara asked. She took a step closer. "After what happened to Skoobs, is it really that impossible?"

He would have liked her a little closer, but it was close enough. Five drew his arm back and threw the rock straight at Sara's head, standing as he did so. She recoiled, but he was too fast. The rock struck her forehead, sending her stumbling back a few paces. He reached her before she could recover, wresting the gun from her lax hand.

"I really did like you," he said, checking the gun. "It's a shame it had to come to this. If I'd gone with anyone else I could have bribed them, probably, but I don't think that'll work for you."

Sara didn't say anything. He expected her to be afraid, all the others had been, but she just looked furious. It was endearing.

"Nothing? No 'Please, don't. Think of my fami--' Oh, right. Not that, then."

"Just do it if you're going to do it," Sara spat. "They'll find you out soon enough."

Five shrugged. "Okay."

He pulled the trigger, wincing at the noise as Sara's body crumpled to the ground. Runner Five bent over her, smearing some of her blood on himself, just enough to make it look like he'd tried to save her. Done his very, very best. He retrieved his ID--well, the kid's ID--and snapped it in half, shoving it under the log he'd been sitting on. Even if they found Sara's body, which he doubted with his dead pilot wandering around in the woods and the number of zoms that would have been drawn by the gunshot, they'd never think to look there.

He wasn't that far from Abel, but he put on a few bursts of speed to make himself sufficiently out of breath. It was only a few minutes until he got back on camera and he heard Sam's frantic voice in his ear. Apparently he'd picked up a few zoms, but they were far enough out that he'd have no problem getting back inside. Perfect. Added more credibility to his story.

He doubled over just inside the gates where Sam was waiting for him.

"Where's Runner Eight? What happened to Sara?"

Runner Five shook his head, putting just a note of hysteria in his voice. "The pilot--The pilot must have reanimated. I didn't--I couldn't get there fast enough. She got her before I could help. The zombies must have heard her screaming. They were everywhere... I had to leave her behind."

He gestured to the blood on his palms and shirt.

Sam nodded, although he looked heartbroken. "Go see Dr. Myers. She's waiting for you in the hospital."


End file.
